Cooperating The Opposites, Two Different Views
by Gracideas
Summary: Lightning, an agent working in the world's greatest institution. One day, her boss unexpectly paired her up with a scientist, Hope Estheim, who just recently join the team, working with them. Will Lightning take a particular liking to the scientist, could it be a permanient partnership that she'll agree on? Or, is he just another one of those formers that Lightning turned down?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning rays of light shined through the curtains, symbolizing that it is time to wake. Birds were singing their morning song as the cool autumn breeze was flowing through the windows that were half opened. The light contacted the walls, enhancing their color to bright colored beige. On the bed lay a young woman who pulled the covers up, not ready to get up and face another day of work. Her job as a government agent was all tiring, tough and most of all, dangerous at times, but that is not the reason for her hold up.

Over the course of the days of her life at work, she has yet to truly figure that importance of her job. Her role as a guard to protect and save the vulnerable people is important of course, but other things…

She has yet to decide of having a compatible and trust-worthy partner to work with.

Every agent must be assigned with a partner in order to work in the field, much to her disagreeing with that rule. For the past years when she started her training at the age of seventeen in the military academy, she have been assisted with numbers of agents in training to become the best of the best, but none of them were considered an interest to her. Now with her graduated at the top of her class and with everything that has occurred years after, she has yet to devote herself to partnership with another agent.

She is also allowed the assist with one of the investigators in the field, guarding them from any threat as they gather and collect evidences from the crime scene. But overall, she doesn't see herself working in that kind of particular option as well.

She always kept this kind of situation in mind, knowing that if she choose a partner soon, her boss will definitely put her up with someone random person to work with for possibly who knows how long.

The pink haired soldier felt it's finally time to face reality.

She got up, dressed in her uniform, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She made herself a mug of black coffee and finally made her way to the door. Her phone rang.

"Lightning!"

"Serah, what's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that there is a new investigator that recently joined our team today. I heard it is a guy."

Serah Farron, the sister of Lightning as well as one of the teammates in her team. Serah's job in the field is to give agents, such as Lightning, the background information of victims, their appearances and their history that might have caused their fate. Serah is considered to be very gifted in reconstructed the victims' skull on a technological computer, giving them a face. She is quite talented in solving codes, unlocking secret files, and finding classified information that have not been mentioned by the victims' family members or friends. Other than that, she is Lightning's dear angel.

"So this new scientist... Who is he?"

"Well, all I know is that his name is Dr. Hope Esthiem and he specializes in examining bones of the victim…"

"So he is Forensic anthropologist? I thought that our intuition needed more pathologists to help examine body organs and flesh or whatever else they do."

"Well yes, but Ro accepted Estheim with seemingly great joy and eagerness to work with us in the institution.

Dr. Rosalie Lynn, the Head of the Eden Institute as well as a skillful pathologist. She is a tall and slender young woman, about in her late thirties, early forties, and has long and gorgeous golden wavy hair. Dr. Lynn possesses a great inner ability to understand a person's situation; she is kind-hearted and full of spirit, but despite that, she is quite strict when it comes to work. She holds the whole place together; making sure everything is organized and run properly. Everyone has a liking to her, including Lightning who rarely likes anyone.

"Great, Rosalie giving opportunities to someone that doesn't have a great importance to us at the moment, despite the fact that she was the one who stated that its important to get another pathologist in the first place. Is she losing sight of our objective?"

"Don't downgrade Ro's evaluations of hiring members, Sis. You know as well as me that Ro will never hiring anyone that wouldn't be any use to the intuition. When she hired Estheim, she probably senses a potential in him being a great use for us and yes, we still need a pathologist. She'll get us one. She even said it herself just now."

"Wait is Ro listening in on this right now?"

"Hello, Agent Lightning, how's your morning? Are you on your way over here right now?"

_Crap! Out of all the conversations…_

"Yes… I'll be there in like five minutes…" Over the time with her conversation with Serah, Lightning already had been driving quite a great distance to the intuition.

"Good, I have a new case for you. Plus, we have that partnership we need to settle for you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I am close okay,"

"See you in a jiff,"

Lightning could hear Ro's footsteps making way to the exit in a light evenly tapping sound, fading away each tap that is taken.

"Serah, why did you put me on speaker?"

"Lightning, I didn't know she was going to walk in on me at the time and I put you on speaker because it's easier to work not having to hold my phone between my shoulder and ear while my two _only_ hands are full. Don't worry; I don't think Ro got offended by your comment there."

"Yeah, but still…" Lightning sighed. She finally arrived in the parking zone and made her way to the entrance.

* * *

"Lightning, I am going to partner you up with Dr. Hope Esthiem for this particular case." Rosalie said quickly and urgently as she handed Lightning the file filled with the given information of the contents.

"Wait! Hold on a sec, I thought that we were going to-"

Rosalie already left through the door, rushing out of the laboratory. "Sorry Lightning, I don't have time to discuss your partnership with someone at the moment. A body has been sighted in the east side of the Sunleth Waterscape just now and they need me to examine the body ASAP! Please just introduce yourself to Esthiem and work with him in this one case. He's in his office, 132"

_Great… so much for her letting me choose a partner…_

* * *

Lightning look at the glass door in front of her, titled Dr. Esthiem. She already saw through the glass that he is reading over some papers, probably the case.

He looks like a man in his early to mid-twenties, probably somewhere at the same age as her. He has short hair with a color Lightning doesn't normally see in many people. _Silver? That a new one. I didn't know that hair color existed. Well, of course in elders and all, but him? Guess its natural, unless he is one of those weird people that dye their hair to an unnatural color. _

Who is she judging about hair color? Wasn't her natural pink hair one would describe a weird color as well? She remembered that the pink hair is what got her and Serah to standout in grade school since it's considered a rare hair color as well.

Lightning can see that he has green eyes, light and somehow quite radiant as well. It's kind of a great combination to go with the silver hair as well.

Deciding to not waste any more time, Lightning knocked on the door.

He looked up from the papers, noticing her. "Come in."

Lightning walked in, stepping to his office. The walls were in a light green color and there was a brown colored sofa on the left side of the door. Lightning could see his diplomas that show him completing his course of studies_. Let's see… He majored in Chemistry, Biology, Anthropology… and even in Psychology? Wait that is his minor. _Lightning said to herself as she noticed it. _Now I see why Ro hired him. The guy has three majors and a minor. He's a genius. Great psychology… he's probably going to analyze me or something… I thought psychology was considered an insult to science… University of Eden, what you know…_

Lightning walked to his desk and took out her hand. "Hello, my name is Agent Lightning Farron. I'll be your temporary partner for this case."

"A pleasure to be assisted by you," Hope shakes her hand. "I am-

"Dr. Hope Estheim, forensic anthropologist, you are new, you studied at one of the best colleges in the country, and you over-majored. I got it."

"I see that you already know my basic information."

"Well, our boss already mentioned your name and that you just started working for us. And you are quite proud of showing your diplomas."

"You are very observant."

"I have to be, it's part of being an agent."

"I am telling you, I am quite modest with my achievements. I don't want you to think that I am one of those scientists who think that he's all superior due to his parchments."

"I didn't say you weren't modest."

"No, but I already know you were assuming."

"You're evaluating me already?"

Hope smiled as he began preparing the supplies that he needed to examine the body that was waiting for him. "Not evaluating, more like ensuring that you don't get the wrong idea."

"Let's just get this over with," Lightning exasperated as she began heading out. "And by the way, I don't know what you need to ensure me of. I didn't confirm you to be an arrogant scientist." Lightning walked out, leaving Hope to follow.

Hope caught up with her and went in front of her. "I am sorry that I unintentionally _evaluated _you. I want to start over."

"No need when you are going to do it again soon."

"And look who is assuming to real."

Lightning just looked at him directly, eye to eye. "We just have one case that's all. This isn't permanent. Nothing about this is official. We don't need to get along. And you don't have to apologize." Lightning moved and walked passed him to the exit.

Hope just looked at her as she walked and he as did before, began to follow her. "I mean to say that I want to be a peace with you and settle this minor conflict that is already rising between us. The first ten minutes and look at us. You and I already have a dislike to one other. I just want us to get along and communicate professionally, even though this might be the only case we will ever be assigned together. And yes, I do need to apologize. I shouldn't have assumed who you are before I got to know you, I shouldn't have to make you put your barriers up, feeling that you are going to be dealing with an idiot that you-

"I am sorry,"

"What?"

"I am sorry,"

"Elaborate?"

"For someone who majored everything, you aren't really that smart. I am sorry that I ruin your introduction when you were _introducing _yourself to me. I should have let you _introduce _yourself just with the same amount of respect you gave me when I was _introducing _myself to you."

Hope just stared at her, dumbfounded. He never met someone so… uncooperative, but at the same time, solicitous enough to express her own minor faults. She is like a person that can be describe with both opposite behaviors? No, that is kind of contradicting.

"Let's just start work, okay?" Lightning said gently, probably her way of asking forgiveness.

"Okay," Hope answered, assuring both of them that their matters are resolved.

Both got into the SUV and Lightning started driving as Hope is reviewing the information of the case that Lightning handed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This place has a strong unpleasant smell," Lightning commented. "Or shall I say 'scandalous' to match your highly educated standard choice of words?"

Both Hope and Lightning had made it to the crime scene. Although once they had arrived, everything related to the crime were ensconce with markings and block by the public. Anyone who isn't related to the administration isn't prohibited to be near the scene for at least 100 feet.

"I would prefer 'stench' or 'reek' for my personal vocabulary list," Hope answered truthfully. "I never liked words or tasks that are too complicated or tedious to solve with. Agent Lightning, just because I have graduated from an outstanding college and earned myself a Ph.D doesn't make me a narrow-minded or an intolerable person."

"If you say you don't like anything complicating, why did you decide to become an anthropologist when the job work is always done with great observance and complicating matters?

"I always took a great interest in science ever since I was a kid," Hope said. "I can bet every person dreamed of becoming a paleontologist when they were little."

"Why didn't you?"

"Although finding and observing fossils from dinosaurs seem very interesting, I am the kind of person who wants to be more helpful and useful to the current temporal. I like to focus on what is happening right now than of the past. You know, just keep pushing forward and learning new experiences that is to the future."

"Hmm, I guess I can relate to that."

"What about you?" Hope asked.

"What?"

"You joining the agency and working for the Eden Institution, what is your backstory?"

"I have quite the life is all I am going to say right now."

"Hey…"

"Just examine the body. We don't have all day and you totally don't want to see Dr. Lynn angry at you, especially on your first day." After what Lightning said, Hope began to examine the victim's remains that are near the pond.

"Judging by the victim's skull, the forehead is more vertical and the weight is quite light," Hope analyzed. "The bony mass is quite thin and the vault is flat, Hope also stated as he was moving his gloved fingers at the back of the skull. "That clearly indicates that it is female, and she was about in her early to mid-twenties.

"Okay so now we found the sex and age of the victim here. We can take the remains back the lab to be further looked at and I can deliver the skull to Serah to identify the person."

"Here you go," Hope moved the stench fleshy skull to her, "Enjoy." He said humorously.

_Oh god. I guess I will just ask him to hand that over to one of the field investigators to give it to my sister. _Lightning thought. _Or maybe... wait he has to do something before that. _"You need to take it back to the lab to have Lynn examine the flesh on the body and that includes the skull. And after, you will need to clear and clean the skull and then I'll give it to Miss Farron.

"Your sister."

"Correct." She finally said and left the scene, apparently done with her work of writing everything that she needed down.

Hope just stared at her as she walked away with a amazed look on his face. _She just got me again._

* * *

"Lightning, pull your gun out and be on guard," Thayan commanded as he made his way to the room with unknown certainties.

Lightning pulled out her gun and pressed her back on the side of the wall that is between the wooden tattered door. "Okay so you are charging right in or should I?"

"Me, you stand behind and make sure this offender doesn't get away. He is going to pay for what he has done."

"Thayan, wait!"

Agent Thayan is Lightning's all trusted partner and he's a very highly trained agent who worked for the authorities for 5 years. Brunette and blues eyes, shaped as almonds, looked directly at the door.

Thayan charged right in and without any given warning or clue, the offender attacked straight on, and Thayan tried to dodge the knife, but it stabbed him directly in the abdomen. Thayan yelled in completed pain.

With hearing that, Lightning came right in a knocked the guy away from Thayan and shot him instantly to his death. After that, she sighed in relief, but it didn't last all that long. Thayan was close to drawing out his last breath….

"Thayan, no," Lightning panicked. She pulled out her communicator and frantically yelled, "Agent down, we need help! Agent Thayan is severely hurt!"

Thayan called out to his partner as he began to cough out a lot of blood "Lightning," he kept on making short constant hemming sounds that were so discomforting to Lightning's ears. "I am sorry…

"Thayan, keep your eyes open. You must keep your eyes open, please."

"I'm sorry."

"Help is on the way."

Lightning was crouching down, holding Thayan and with the knife already remove; she pressed her hand close to the wound, trying to not let any more blood flow out.

"I love you,"

"Thayan..."

"I always did. And I will always…

He then stopped and his eyes stared straight at her with no more signs of movement in them. He was gone. Thayan was dead.

* * *

Lightning just recalled a memory there. That was two years ago. Why would she think of that just now? Lightning was sitting in her office chair, working on some paperwork. Hope had given the skull to Serah (cleaned efficiently) and Serah handed Lightning the construction of the face of the victim.

"Roxanett Crane, lives just the outside of the Westside of Eden_. She was just 23 years old._ _Just graduated from graduate school and was on her way to start post-graduate school . Stop, I can't feel anything to a victim. I can't feel or show sympathy or kindness to anyone. Not after Thayan…_

Lightning, truthfully never had fallen for Thayan. He was nice, kind and loving to her, which she always knew that he liked her or had a crush on her and everything, but when he admits his love for her, it drew her completely off guard. She never gave him a chance, not like she wanted to. She wanted to be just partners and at least friends outside work. The fact that he told her the seconds before his death, that's what truly scarred her. And she still felt guilty about it.

"I might have fallen for you… but I was so stubborn." Lightning whispered as she looked at the outside of her window. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Her door knocked and she turned her head to the door. It was Hope.

"Come in." Lightning said.

"We need to go and talk to the victim's parents."

"Right."

Lightning got up and put all her senses and guard up. This is time for the real world. No more imagining or going down memory lane.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked as he could see in her face that has some lingering of sadness or misery that she was trying to surpass.

"I am fine," Lightning stated. "Here are some of the information of the victim's family, friends and workers. She worked part-time in a bakery."

"We have to break the news to her family."

Lightning never like this part of the job. Discovering that your loved one is dead, it will break anyone's heart to a thousand pieces. She needs to tell them still even if it will hurt them; they deserve to know. "Right."


End file.
